Kitty Cat Tag- A Ladybug PV Story
by Butterflystarcat
Summary: Bridgette attempts to settle into a new school, but a slip up results in her earning a magical jewel that can give her powers. Backed up by Melody and co, as well as sidekick Cat Noir, does Ladybug have luck on her side? Rated T because of later story stuff and the PV was meant for young adults so… better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter one.**

"I'm going to be late!" Bridgette said as she ran out of the house. She ran across Paris, desperate to be on time for her first day. As she ran into school, she fell over a blond haired girl talking to a group of boys, knocking both of them over.

"Oh my lord, I'm so sorry!" Bridgette exclaimed.

The girl smiled. "No bruise, no harm. Believe me, I've faced worse." She held out her hand. "Mia."

Bridgette smiled, shaking her hand "Bridgette. Sorry for knocking you over. I didn't want to be late on my first day."

"It's your first day? What class are you in?" Mia asked.

"7B." Bridgette said.

"I'm in that class! Come on!" Mia exclaimed, grabbing Bridgette's hand and dragging her to their class, which were in the middle of taking the register.

"Mia?" The teacher said as the girls ran into the room.

"Here Miss Iria!" She exclaimed. "Sorry I'm late. New girl didn't know where to go."

The teacher smiled. "That's ok Mia. We all know you always help everyone when they need it."

She carried on taking the register, and the girls moved to stand with the other students.

"We always do this. Stand at the back. It's so she can decide our seats." Mia explained.

"And Bridgette?"

"Here Miss Iria."

Miss Iria put down her register, beaming to the students.

"This part is very simple. Everyone puts their name in a hat, and I put a piece of paper on each seat. Then we reveal who sits where!" She explained, placing a top hat on the desk behind her.

**She seems like a fun teacher. I think I'm going to like it here. **Bridgette thought.

She moved forward, writing her name on one of the cards before placing it in the hat.

Once everyone had put their name in the hat, Miss Iria moved through the rows of tables, putting 2 cards on each one, so there was a card on each desk.

She moved to the desk in front of hers, turning the card over. "Amy!"

A small girl with black wavy hair moved to the seat. She turned over the card next to her. "Adam!"

A boy with a superhero t-shirt moved next to Amy. And turned over the card behind him. "Leah!"

After about 7 minutes, Bridgette heard the name "Félix!" Get called. A blond haired boy in a dark suit moved to the seat. He seemed cold and troubled. He turned over the card next to him. "Bridgette." He said, a lack of emotion in his tone.

The girl moved forward, sitting next to Félix.

The game carried on, until everyone was seated.

"Since it's the first day of the year, you guys can just talk to the person sitting next to you for the rest of the lesson. But only the person sitting next to you." The teacher said.

She went to her desk, but paused. "Yes you can go on your phones."

Bridgette turned to Félix. "I'm Bridgette." She said beaming.

"Félix. Félix Gabriel Edward Nero Agreste. And your name is Bridgette…?" He trailed off.

"Yuriet. Bridgette Hope Yuriet."

There was a pause.

"Have you been here long?" Bridgette asked.

"About 15 minutes." Félix said, with no hint of a smile or joking tone.

"No, I meant how long have you been going to school for?"

"Since I was four."

"Félix… you really don't understand jokes or sarcasm or stuff do you?"

"My father doesn't like jokes. Or me. Or anything really." Félix admitted.

Bridgette paused. "That's rough."

"Yeah. I don't really have friends either."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no idea how to make them."

Bridgette smiled. "I can be your friend."

"No you can't. My father doesn't really—."

"Ok I swear I'm going to kick your father's butt if he's actually that controlling."

"My father doesn't really like me having normal friends. Most of my 'friends' are just spoiled brats."

"Well I'm going to change that." The girl insisted.

As if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

"Come on." She said, pulling the boy into the courtyard. "Hey Mia!" She said, waving to the girl.

"Hey Bridgette! Hey Félix!" She replied. She was sitting around a table with the boys she was with at the start of the day.

"Hello Mia."

"Who are all the boys?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh god, I never introduced you guys!" Mia exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Félix said. "The blond haired boy is called Félix. He is very quiet and he has a very controlling father. He doesn't have any interests because his father doesn't let him. This." He said, waving at Mia. "Is Mia. She is the oldest of the 'triplet trio'. She is a very bubbly girl that wants to be friends with everyone. Her interests are music. And fanfiction. Mostly some kids TV show."

"It's not just for kids." Mia snapped.

"Ok. But it is. This one is called Maximus." He said, waving at a brown haired boy reading a novel. "But the others call him Max. The middle in the 'triplet trio'. Shy on the outside, talkative on the inside. His interests are reading and writing fanfics. His sister is the beta reader for his stuff. They're not that bad though. The hyper one is Matthew." He said, referring to a black haired boy who was running around the table. "The youngest of the 'triplet trio'. He's very athletic, unlike his siblings. His interests are sport and winding up his siblings. The boy in green is George, aka 'Georgeian'. He's the one that always has to be… 'cool'. He likes horror games and music. And that joker is Samuel. He always makes jokes out of everything. He likes jokes and pranks."

"Bridgette. New kid in town who can't lead a team to save her life. Interests are drawing and singing." Bridgette said, smiling.

"We have to go back to class now. See ya!" Matthew said, running through the blondes and the new girl.

As they walked to class, Bridgette didn't seem to mind, Félix didn't react, and Mia was trying to apologise.

But unnoticed by any of them, two jewels had fallen out of Mia's bag, ending up in her classmates. A ring in Félix's, and a pair of earrings in Bridgette.

Writers note- I'm not going to have any upload plan. But hopefully every few days. And I'm sorry for my bad grammar.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two.**

"See you at school tomorrow!" Bridgette called as she parted ways with Mia and her brothers. She turned to George and Samuel. "Are you guys going to insist on walking me home?"

"Yes we are." George stated.

"After all, we can't leave a damsel in distress!" Samuel joked.

Bridgette just sighed. "Well come on then." And they set off. "It's a shame Félix couldn't join us."

"Yeah. His father has him do a ton of clubs." George explained.

"I swear one day I'm going to kick his father's butt." Bridgette admitted.

"I prank him every chance I get." Samuel laughed.

"Good!" Bridgette remarked.

"Bridgette, do you like Félix?" George asked.

Bridgette didn't answer straight away. "Yes. And I'd do anything to help him."

They said nothing for a moment.

"We've been thinking of starting up a band." George admitted. "I know a bit of guitar, and Samuel can play the ukulele. Mia can play the flute and Max can play a little bit of electric guitar, although he'll never admit that normally. Matthew plays the drums. But we don't have a pianist. Or vocals."

"Well I can sing. And Félix knows how to play the piano!" Bridgette exclaimed as they reached her house.

"There's no way we'd get that through his father." George said.

"I'll work something out! See you tomorrow!" She exclaimed as she ran inside.

"How was school Bridgette?" Asked her mum.

"School was great!" Bridgette exclaimed as she ran up to her room.

She immediately took off her bag and grabbed her phone from a compartment.

"Félix?"

"Hello Bridgette. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm great! Look, there's something I need to ask you."

"Since you sound more hyper than Matthew on a good day, I'm assuming it's a positive question?"

"Yes! So George and the others were thinking of starting up a band, but they don't have a pianist."

"And how is this related to me?"

"Well I can remember you saying that you know how to play piano—."

"My father would never let me be in a band."

"Félix your father doesn't let you do anything. And anyway, what's life without a little risk?"

"That's a Harry Potter quote isn't it?"

"Sirius Black to Harry Potter before he left for his fifth year of Hogwarts. I'm surprised your father let you see that."

"He didn't. I just spent lunch reading the books in the library. But I see your point."

"So?"

"I believe your sentence was cut off."

"I guess it could be. So are you going to do it?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Félix?"

"Let me give George a call." He said after a moment.

"Ok! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will. Good—." Félix paused. "Thanks for today Bridgette. It's fun just getting to be myself. And to have friends."

"You- you're welcome Félix. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Bridgette." And he disconnected the call.

Bridgette smiled, beginning to unpack her bag. As she was hanging it up her phone chimed, telling her she had a new message.

She looked at the message. It was from George and it read 'It's on girl! We'll have to find a way to get it past the Dementor though.'

She giggled, sending back 'The Dementor? That's what you call Gabriel Agreste?'

After a moment, she got a message back that read 'Samuel's idea.'

A moment later, her phone started playing a chirping tune, telling her she had a call. She hit the green button, picking up the device.

"Hello?"

"How on Earth did you do it?" Came George's voice.

"I guess it was my lucky day."

"Any ideas on how to beat the Dementor?"

"Masks. Masks and costumes. We can rehearse at school."

"Do you mind if I put this on a group call?" George asked.

"Not at all." Bridgette replied.

George's camera deactivated for a moment, and soon he had a 7 piece call set up.

"Triplets and you called all three of us." Mia remarked.

"I don't want one of you not letting the others talk." George explained.

"So why did you call us?"

"We need to arrange band details." George said. "First off, what are we calling it?"

There was a pause.

"I have one idea, but it's kind of stupid." Mia admitted.

"Just tell us." George said.

"'Lucky Day'. Don't even ask why."

"Hold on." George said, his camera deactivating. After a few moments, there was a chime. Bridgette checked her messages to see George had created a group chat with everyone in it. He'd sent a message that just read. 'Send a thumbs up if you think it's a good name, a thumbs down if you don't.' Bridgette sent a thumbs up, as did the others.

"Ok that was easy." George said.

An alarm went off. Bridgette realised it wasn't hers. It didn't appear to be Felix's either. But the other 5 hung up without a word.

Bridgette paused, before disconnecting the call.

"That was an awkward end to the conversation kid." Came a voice from the side of the room.

Félix whipped around to see a tiny flying black cat with green eyes.

"What on Earth are you?"

"I'm a kwami."

"That doesn't help. What's a kwami?"

"Kwamis are basically the personification of ideas."

"Like emotion?" Félix said.

"Yeah. That's the peacock. But Melody only knows the location of two kwamis. The ladybug and the black cat"

"Who's Melody?" Félix asked.

"Let's go find out!" Plagg exclaimed.

"How?"

"The ring!" The kwami said, indicating a black cat-shaped ring.

Félix put the ring onto his finger, before Plagg got sucked into it.

There was a flash of green light, and the boy's suit turned into a fully black superhero suit with a golden bell on the neck. The outfit was completed with black cat ears and a black tail. His hair was messier than he would have liked, and his the white in his eyes had turned green. Most importantly, there was a black hair covering his face.

He smiled, before leaping out of the window. He ran across the rooftops, unsure where he was heading. But he was following pigeons. He didn't know why. He paused, thinking he heard a voice.

"How many times are we going to fight this pigeon dude before we kill The Butterfly already?"

Yep, he definitely heard a voice.

"For the last time Mime, we aren't going to kill him if we can help it!" Came a girl's voice.

"Stop calling me Mime Melody!"

Cat Noir followed the voice, Recognising the name from his earlier conversation with Plagg.

"Otherwise we'll just get confused between me and the villain Mime!" The boy continued.

"How many heroes are there?" The Cat remarked, joining the duo.

Melody froze, her expression one of surprise. It only lasted a second before she said. "6, but there should be 7. We're just waiting on Ladybug."

"Ladybug's here!" Said a black haired girl as she joined the other heroes.

"Mime, will you go and tell the others the new heroes are here?" Melody said, turning to her friend.

"For the last time, my name is 'Kid Mime'!" The boy snapped as he disappeared.

"Melody." The blond girl said, smiling. "That brown haired boy was Kid Mime."

"Cat Noir."

"And you guys already know my name." Said the spotty-suit girl.

"Come on." Melody said.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three.**

"So I'm assuming there's a reason why the pigeons are acting up?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep. A pigeon-themed supervillain." Melody said.

"How did we not know that supervillains and superheroes exist?" Cat Noir asked.

"Civilians aren't supposed to. But it's not easy to hide it!" Melody explained.

"Why?"

"Otherwise we'd just get bombarded by reporters." Melody snapped.

"Hey Mels!" Said a boy as they leapt down to join the other heroes.

"What's cooking Sparrow?" Melody responded.

"We've closed down the major points, but he seems to be more focused on some jewels." He said. "Who's the new kids?"

"The boy is Cat Noir. The girl is Ladybug." Melody said. "That's Sparrow." She said, indicating the boy cloaked in a brown hood, complete with red goggles and white trousers. He had several gadgets in his belt.

"That's Melody." Sparrow replied, waving back to the girl. She had a white mask, a white top with a black music note on it, and a black skirt, topped with white musical patterns. She was the only one to hold a weapon, a orange glowing flute with a white end.

"And you already know Kid Mime." Melody explained, waving to a brown haired boy dressed in blue and white, with a blue mask.

"I'm Garovoche." Said a boy in a brown super suit. "And that's Mercury." He indicated to a blue boy with white hair.

Ladybug just nodded in shock, Cat Noir's face covered by a massive grin.

"I'll explain everything once we sort out these pigeons!" Melody exclaimed, taking off. The other heroes followed.

"You two new kids stay back with Garovoche and Sparrow." Melody insisted. "Go back to base."

The 4 stayed back, the remaining 3 leapt on.

Kid Mime mimed a bird whistle to distract the pigeons, before Mercury used the lightning bolts on his body to create a cage, separating the birds from their master. Melody leapt after the villain.

"Ok we should go back to base now. Technically we should have gone earlier but you guys were clearly distracted." Sparrow said. "Come on."

"What base?" Ladybug asked.

"You realise we have no idea about anything at the moment." Cat Noir remarked.

"It's more of a hideout really. Keeps us out of that blimp's radar." Garovoche explained. "Otherwise it'd be obvious."

Melody leapt down in front of them. "All clear. You guys go home. We'll explain everything tomorrow."

Ladybug nodded. "Bug out!" And she leapt over the rooftops, away from the view of the other heroes. It didn't take her long to reach her house. She slipped inside, letting her transformation fall.

"That was so fun Tikki!"

The red creature flew around the room. Tikki had black eyes and a dark red 4 leaf clover on her forehead, complete with 2 red antennas, one on each side of her head.

"I should probably call my friends back now."

"Good idea Bridgette." Tikki squeaked.

Bridgette smiled, hitting buttons on her phone.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello Bridgette." Félix said.

"Hey girl!" Mia said.

"Hi." Max said.

"Hello! Hey! Hi!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Caterpillar!" Samuel joked.

"Hey Seine!" Said George.

"What did you just call me George?" Bridgette asked.

"I called you Seine. Like the river. Because your name is Bridgette." George explained.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thought that was an anime reference." Mia said.

"No, that was my first thought." Bridgette admitted.

"Ok that's another thing we need to talk about. For Lucky Day. We need to come up with some names to use." George said.

"I've had a few ideas." Bridgette said.

"Shoot."

"For Félix, my idea was 'Adrien Cano'. For Mia, 'Alya Rero'. Max, 'Nino Cara'. Matthew, 'Max Pega'. Samuel, 'Kim Kimo'. George, 'Luka Vipe'."

"And for you?"

"'Marinette Labu'."

"Ok, that's settled."

"I call dibs on doing the art!" Bridgette insisted.

"Ok. I'll do chords." Mia replied.

"I'll do lyrics I guess." George said.

"I'll do the technical stuff." Max said. "Editing."

"I'll do the effects and lighting and camera work and so on." Matthew said.

"I'll do managing stuff." Samuel said. "It'll give me an excuse to try and be serious."

"What can I do?" Félix asked.

"Prop stuff."

"You're thinking a lot about this aren't you?" George said.

"Trust me. I have… connections."

"What do you mean?" Félix said.

"Well you remember me mentioning at lunch that I've designed a few things before?"

"Yeah."

"And I wouldn't say who for?"

"Just get to the point."

"Jagged Stone. That's who."

"What?"

"Just trust me on this. We need to get a song together."

"I'll get something tonight." George said.

"Can we just pull an all-nighter?" Mia asked.

"What's that?" Félix asked.

"Where we stay up all night to work on this." Bridgette explained.

There were positive reactions to the idea in the chat.

"Ok! First off, what's the theme of the song?" Bridgette asked.

"Hmm… how about unicorns?" Mia said.

"Unicorns? Really sis?" Matthew sighed.

"What? You know I love unicorns!"

"I think that'll actually work." George admitted, playing a few notes on his guitar. He proceeded to start scribbling words on a piece of paper.

Bridgette began drawing the costumes. Red for her, black for Félix, orange for Mia, aqua for George. She paused, before sketching out a blue design for Matthew and a yellow design for Max. She thought about the final design for a moment.

"Samuel, would you say you look better in green or purple?"

"Purple."

She smiled, sketching the design.

"Do you guys actually think we'll have it ready in 12 hours?" Félix asked.

"I never said 12 hours. The time limit is 60." Bridgette explained. "And I'm staying up until I get these done. I don't know about you guys."

She started preparing her materials for the costumes. Her phone chimed, as George had sent the song lyrics in their chat.

Marinette smiled, sending her outfit sketches.

"Cat ears? Really?" Félix remarked.

"Yes. I did all of the costumes based on an animal."

"Which animals?"

"Mine's a ladybug, Félix's is a black cat, George's is snake inspired, Mia has a fox, Samuel's is a butterfly, Matthew's is a bee, and Max's is a peacock."

"Cool!" Mia exclaimed.

Bridgette smiled, creating the costumes.

"I'm done!" She said a few hours later.

"Perfect!" Mia said.

"Now I just need to add the finishing touches to the mask and I'll be out!"

"How's the chords coming along Mia?" George asked.

"Almost done!"

"Well we're the only three left." Bridgette said. "Make that two." And she hung up.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter four.**

"Félix!" Came Bridgette's voice.

"Hello Bridgette." Félix replied. "What are you all doing here?" He said, noticing Mia and the boys.

"Well we had some spare time this morning, and we thought if you couldn't come to our stuff, we'd bring it to you!" Mia explained.

"Thanks guys!" Félix smiled. "I'll be right back ok?" And he ran off.

The other kids sat down around one of the benches.

Mia smiled, noticing Bridgette had gone red. "Hey Bridgette, do you like Félix?"

Before she could answer, George cut in. "Yes, she does. She said that yesterday. But none of you and your shipping ways please."

Mia just rolled her eyes. "And how about you let her answer her own question?"

Bridgette didn't answer straight away. "Yes." She admitted after a moment.

Félix walked over to them. "Thanks for giving me an excuse to get out of this shoot!" He remarked. "Will school even be open this early?"

"Yep!" Mia said. "I've been earlier. Having 2 younger brothers makes me a bit of a time freak."

And they started walking.

"Mia, you're older than me by 43 minutes." Max snapped.

"And older than me by 81 minutes." Matthew snapped.

"Slowcoaches." Mia joked.

"So how's 'Lucky Day' coming along?" Félix asked, attempting to diffuse the tension.

"Costumes made." Bridgette said.

"Chords written, lyrics done." George said.

"Set and lighting needs to be set up, but it's all planned." Samuel said.

"Props, tick." Félix said. "Did I say that correctly?"

"Yes, you did." Bridgette said.

"Timetable update?" Samuel asked.

"We need to have a base performance by 12pm on Saturday. The rest will go from there." Bridgette explained.

"Well come on then!" Said Matthew, and he took off running.

Everyone chased after him, all the way to school.

"And we're here!" Matthew beamed.

"My god Matthew… really?" Bridgette asked.

"Let's go get set up!" He responded, before running ahead of the others.

"Again?" Félix asked as they went after Matthew.

"Get used to it!" George groaned.

"Well at least we're getting stuff done. We're on a schedule remember?" Mia said.

"One, there is no schedule. We just need to have something ready in 2 days. And two, everything is on a schedule with you." Max said.

"And your point is?"

"Stop being so time-strict!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Is that a word?" Bridgette asked. "Time-strict?"

"It makes sense to me, ergo, yes."

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Ergo is Latin for therefore." Félix explained.

The group stepped inside the room they had reached.

"How did you get this?" Bridgette asked.

Mia shrugged. "Being class president has some benefits."

"I think this was supposed to be some sort of drama room. Now it's used by the class presidents. Mia was able to book this out for the next 2 days." George explained.

"So should we set up?" Max asked.

"Yep! All hands on deck!" Samuel joked.

"You can't be serious can you? Matthew said.

"Nope! Once a joker, always a joker!"

Bridgette shook her head, unpacking the costumes and placing them on a row of shelves.

Félix was setting up the green screen and arranging the props.

"How did you get all this done?" Bridgette asked, indicating the giant cardboard accessories

"Well I might have raided my father's supplies." Félix admitted. "But after all, 'what's life without a little risk'?"

"So I'm not the only one that made my stuff out of cardboard?

"Nope. There's tons of it at my father's house. Leftovers from packages and stuff. And the glue is some of his fashion stuff. My mother used to like painting in her spare time, and her stuff is still around. That's where I got the paints from."

"Your mother liked painting?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, when she wasn't practicing or performing." He sighed. "She was in a band. A vocalist actually. And she always had an animal theme to her stuff, painting or performing."

He paused, before showing Bridgette a picture on his phone.

"Your father is actually smiling." She noted.

"Yeah. He wasn't nearly as cold as he is now. I mean, I still didn't have any normal friends, but he wasn't controlling. And then she died." He paused. "They think she was attacked. She… lost too much blood. They couldn't save her. Father…." His voice trailed off.

"Doesn't know how to move on?" Bridgette finished.

Félix nodded. "The thing is, it's been a year since her death and they still can't find her brooch. It's not exactly a heirloom, but I know it's very valuable. She always said I'd have the brooch. Now no one can find it."

A bell went off and the two began walking to class.

"I personally don't understand why it's valuable. It's just a little purple oval shape. But mother never took it off." He said.

"Good morning everyone!" Miss Iria said. "Please be quiet for the register. Félix?"

"Present!"

The rest of the lesson passed without event, and soon the bell went. The gang ran to the room they'd been in at the start of the day. They'd agreed to have an early lunch, so they could use the hour they got for lunch to practice the song.

Bridgette looked over at the food that Félix had brought.

"Ok why do you have so little food?" She asked.

He shrugged. "My father is really fussy about what I eat. Because of modelling."

Bridgette just shook her head. "Well it's a good thing I always bring some of my parents old stock with me just in case of this situation!" She said, unpacking a box of macaroons. "They're still edible. Normally either a messed up design on the icing or they made too many." She explained, passing some to each of her friends.

"What do you mean by normally?" George asked.

"Well I always have a few for my friends!" Bridgette beamed. She set a few in front of Félix.

"I can't Bridgette. My father wouldn't like it."

"Félix, you're as thin as a bean. The Dementor can stick it up his butt." Bridgette snapped.

Félix smiled, trying one of the sweets. "These are really good!"

"You gotta bring some of these to the class president meetings." Mia said.

"I'll see what I can do." Bridgette said, winking at the girl.

They heard a bell go off, telling them class started in a minute.

"Race you!" Bridgette beamed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter five.**

"So this is the base." Cat Noir said, looking around the room.

"Yep!" Melody beamed.

"Damn it's hard to find though." Ladybug remarked.

"Yeah, well we can't let that stupid butterfly find it." Gavroche explained. "Although he hasn't really bothered until now."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked.

"I'll explain." Melody said. "The earrings are magical. So is the ring. They're opposites. The earrings of creation and the ring of destruction. Yin and yang. But if you combine the two, it grants the user a wish that can change reality. Which basically means it can even bring someone back from death."

"How is that a bad thing?" Cat Noir asked.

"Because there's a price to pay." Melody explained.

"So say… a robot wished to become human, someone else would lose their humanity?" Ladybug asked.

"Like that, yeah. The universe has to be kept in balance." Melody sighed.

"Melody, why is this the first time I'm hearing this?" Gavroche snapped.

"I didn't think it'd be relevant." Melody admitted. "But here we are."

Gavroche sighed, sitting next to Ladybug. He paused.

"You ok?" Ladybug asked, puzzled by his look.

The boy shook his head, clearing the thought from his brain. "I'm fine."

"Where's the others?" Cat Noir asked.

"Oh it's just us. It's not really usual for us all to be in the same place at the same time. Normally, a few of us will actually fight it, and the others stop any civilians finding out as out us." Melody explained.

"Who does what varies on what villain we're fighting and stuff like time and place. The reason for the latter is some of us and better at 'lookout' than others. So if we're in an area that's normally busy, lookout is the priority. If we're in a normally quiet area, then skills are the priority." Gavroche carried on.

"To translate, sometimes matching the skills to the villain takes priority, sometimes stopping civilians from finding out about us takes priority." Melody said.

"But why can't civilians know about superheroes?" Ladybug asked.

"If we tell them, people will want to know more. And then the villains use that to their advantage. And I had had enough of them using people against us. So now it's a secret." Melody explained.

"Hell, there's even a legend of a hero that got murdered by her husband after he found out about her miraculous!" Gavroche explained.

"But that's only legend." Melody shook her head. "Come on." She beckoned to the duo. "You guys need to practice."

"Practice what?" Cat Noir asked.

"Your powers silly!" Melody said.

"Silly kitty!" Ladybug chorused.

"Where on Earth are we going?" Cat Noir asked.

"You two ask a lot of questions." Melody said. "FYI, there's an area we go to practice our powers. Abandoned."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Ladybug asked.

"The whole superhero gig is dangerous." Melody said.

They stopped outside what appeared to be an empty building, with only a box on the wall. Cat Noir attempted to open the box, but it held shut. Gavroche smiled, opening the box and pulling a lever inside. A door appeared from the wall. There was no knob.

"Come on." He said, resting his hand on the door. It opened.

"With the cat miraculous, there's 2 powers that I know of." Melody explained. "I don't know any powers of the ladybug though."

Ladybug smiled, absentmindedly moving her hand across a potted plant. A group of roses appeared on the plant.

"Huh? None of the plants have flowered before." Melody exclaimed.

"Probably because they can't get sun in here!" Came Mercury's voice.

"My god… seriously." Melody groaned.

"Yes. Now can we please make these pigeons shut up?"

"Yes." Melody said, turning to the new heroes. "You two stay here." And she took off, Mercury following.

"Lemme try something." Cat Noir said, moving towards the flowered plant. He moved his hand across it, and it crumbled into pieces. "Now you try." He said.

Ladybug moved her hand across the remains of the plant, which formed into a seedling, sticking out of the dirt.

"That's pretty cool!" Cat Noir exclaimed. "Hmmm… I remember a book Melody had at base mentioning the other 2 powers. I think one of them was called 'Black Storm'."

At that moment, a blast of black energy shot out of the ring, hitting the wall opposite.

"Woah!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Maybe the powers are voice activated?" Ladybug suggested.

"Possibly." Cat Noir said, moving over to a brick wall at one side of the room. "Black Storm!"

The blast occurred again, this time destroying the brick wall.

"I think the other was 'Black Hole'."

Another blast of energy shot out, creating a hole in the floor. It lasted a few moments before disappearing as if it was never there.

"That's pretty cool!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"I would have to agree with you purrcess." Cat Noir said.

"Purrcess? You silly Kitty." Ladybug remarked.

"I think somebody has a crush!" Melody said, coming back into the room. The other heroes came behind her. "Well, somebodies. Because there's two of you."

"Yes." Cat Noir said.

"No. I like someone else." Ladybug said.

"Ouch! That hurts m'lady. But no worries, I'm sure you'll see it my way eventually." Cat Noir joked.

The girls just rolled their eyes at the cat. Gavroche seemed puzzled.

"You ok G.E?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gavroche replied.

"KM, any issues?" Sparrow asked.

Kid Mime shook his head.

"We know you can speak Mime." Mercury sighed.

"What's the deal with that anyway? I mean… no offence but a mime who can speak?"

"He can speak in his hero form. It's just that his power revolves around miming things. Like this." Melody explained, moving over to a model tree at the side of the room. There was a ball on one of the branches.

Kid Mime smiled, miming a ladder.

Melody giggled, zipping up the ladder and collecting the ball. "Like that." She said, coming down.

"That's cool!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Kid Mime nodded.

"Melody?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yeah?"

"If the kwami of the ladybug miraculous is the kwami of creation, and the kwami of the cat miraculous is the kwami of destruction, what is the kwami of the butterfly miraculous the kwami of?"

"Transmission."

"And the peacock is emotion right? Plagg told me."

"Plagg is not supposed to tell you anything about the other miraculous, but he's right."

"God." Ladybug said. "What's next? A fox miraculous with the power of illusion?" She joked.

Melody stared at the girl. "That's a lucky guess right?"

Ladybug nodded.

"Makes sense." Melody said. "See you tomorrow everyone." And she left. The rest of the heroes dispersed.

Gavroche paused. "You two newbies go ahead. I need to sort this place out."

The duo nodded, exiting the building.


End file.
